Lesser Child, Lesser Heir
by kuramasowner
Summary: SaiyukiInuyasha crossover. Sanzo has to find and protect a girl he grew up with to keep her from getting killed for the scripture she holds. High rating due to mention of rape and mature issues
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gents I am back with yet another Saiyuki ficcie!

Sanzo: what the hell are you going to do this time?

Nothing too bad, well not to you anyway I have other people to mess with this time around heh heh heh.

Sanzo:...meh like I care who you mess with.

Anyway I do not own Inuyasha the amazing Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not own Saiyuki, the great and wonderful Kazuya Minekura does!

Sanzo: though God knows she wishes she DID own us

That I do.. but apparently you can't have everything ah well

Sanzo:...your lack of intelligence actuallty manages to worry me at time

Hey you care! yay!

Sanzo: I DO NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!

Well while I remind Sanzo that he can't run from me enjoy the story!

Sanzo: you are a demented individual I hope you know that.

Yes I know

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo clicked back the safety of his gun and narrowed his eyes at the demon in front of him, "what the hell do you want?"

The demon smirked slightly, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "My name is Katori and what I need is not something you have."

Gojyo frowned, "for once a damn demon doesn't want the scripture."

Katori chuckled, "oh I want a scripture just not the one this particular Sanzo priest has. Since he doesn't have it I know who does. Thank you for clarifying that for me Sanzo-_sama_, now I know where to go." Sanzo shot before the demon disappeared. He scowled and grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Ano… Sanzo," Goku began innocently, "what did he mean by that?"

Sanzo turned around, "we're going to Japan."

Hakkai blinked in surprise, "Japan? I would like to remind you that Japan is in the opposite direction of India where we are trying to get to."

Sanzo growled, "I am fully aware of that but if that idiot demon isn't after me then I know who he is after and… I need to warn her."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "wait _you_ want to warn someone? A female to top it off, I gotta know the reason for this."

Sanzo shot past Gojyo's head and practically snarled his next words, "it's none of your goddamn business. Now get in the damn jeep. Ikuzo." Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other and frowned. This wasn't like the monk to get so worked up over something. Goku slipped into the back seat behind Sanzo and looked lost, he had never seen Sanzo like that either. Hakkai got in the drivers seat and shot Sanzo a look before turning the jeep around and driving east. Sanzo stared forward and frowned slightly, _Sasami… be all right._

in Japan

Sasami tucked her short hair behind her ear and frowned at the large temple in front of her, "I'm not sure this is a good idea Miroku."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, "well you said this temple wanted to see you in particular and we're here to lend support."

Inuyasha growled, "this better not take long, we still have to find the rest of the jewel shards you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "come on Inuyasha this won't take that long."

Sasami bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, "I hope this temple knows what they're getting into." She stepped forward and walked to the front of the temple. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo stood behind her as she simply stood there. She couldn't manage to raise her hand to knock, all she could do was stand there and look at the door. She continued to chew on her lower lip and furrow her eyebrows together as the seconds ticked by.

Inuyasha finally snapped, "oh forget this!" He reached past her and knocked impatiently.

Kagome scowled, "Inuyasha! She needed to do this herself."

Sango smiled slightly, "yes but at the pace she was going we might have been here for hours." Sasami was about to defend herself when the door opened and a monk eyed them all suspiciously.

"Who are you people?" he said, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Shippo and Inuyasha.

Sasami let out a breath slowly, "I am Shinda Sasami, I was asked to come here by the Head Monk of this temple."

The monk's eyes widened before bowing low, "I apologize for making you wait please come in." Inuyasha scowled at the monk as he and the others followed Sasami in. Her walking was stiff as her head was held high and her shoulders were pushed back. She looked surprisingly uncomfortable in the settings.

Kagome leaned over to whisper to Miroku, "I thought she said she was raised in a temple with a bunch of monks."

Miroku frowned slightly, "that's what I thought as well… I wonder what is bothering her so much."

Inuyasha scowled, "look at who she hangs out with, she probably doesn't like uppity pain in the ass monks." Miroku just shrugged and continued to follow the older woman in front of him.

Sango sighed, "I think there's more to it than that, did anyone catch the reason for why they wanted her to visit this temple in the first place?"

"Because they knew my master and are trying to see if I am as much like him as they wish me to be," Sasami said in an almost hollow voice. All four of them flinched at the comment, they hadn't really expected her to be listening. She had never talked to them about her master. It actually was a subject she avoided at all cost though none of them were sure why.

"Shinda-sama it's a pleasure to have you in our temple," the Head Monk greeted her as they walked into his room.

Sasami flinched slightly, "please don't call me that, Sasami is fine."

He nodded and looked her over, "you hold yourself just as Master Koumyou Sanzo used to. You really are one of his pupils."

Miroku let out a small sound of surprise, "I was unaware her master was a Sanzo priest."

Sasami closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, "I am not my master."

The Head Monk nodded, "yes of course, you and your friends may stay here for the night if you wish. In the meantime I would really like to discuss something with you." Sasami frowned slightly but motioned for the others to go to their rooms. She followed the older monk and felt her stomach churn at the feel of being in a temple.

Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, "I don't get it. What's the big deal about her master being a… Sanzo or whatever."

Miroku sighed, "a Sanzo is the highest level of priest there is. They usually don't take females as their pupils. It's quite a big deal to be honest."

Kagome frowned, "it seems to really bug her though… she looks so uncomfortable being here. I wonder what happened to her master."

Sango sighed, "I don't think we're ever going to find out. She isn't exactly open about what happened to her in the past." They all silently agreed as they waited for Sasami to return from her talk with the monk. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and glared at the door. He didn't like the arrogant feel of these monks, or the fact that they put more importance in the older girl with them than the rest of them. They were all surprised when Sasami hurried inside and told them all to get their stuff together.

Sango barely managed to dodge the scurrying girl, "whoa what's wrong?"

Sasami bit her lip, "I can't be here, this is too much."

Kagome frowned slightly, "Sasami? What is it?"

She stopped and took a deep breath, "what these people want from me I can't give them. I can't get it for myself so how I could possibly give it to them."

Inuyasha was already halfway towards the door as he said his next statement, "don't argue lets just go. I don't like this place either." Sasami was about to comment but was cut off by an explosion coming from another part of the temple. They all froze for a split second before running in that direction.

"Come out come out wherever you are young little priestess!" a voice said almost too happily, "I need something from you and it took a lot of hard work to find you."

Sasami skidded to a stop next to Inuyasha, "I think… he wants me. Who IS this guy?"

Inuyasha growled, "I was kind of hoping you would be able to tell me."

"His name's Katori," a voice said next to Sasami, "the bastard sucks at tracking people down. We found you before he did."

Sasami's eyes widened before she turned, "Kou-Kouryuu?"

Sanzo shot her an irritated look, "you know damn well its Sanzo now."

She gave a small smile, "ah yes that's right I nearly forgot."

"Hey Sanzo can we kill this guy already?" Goku whined next to him, "I'm hungry."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "who the hell…?

Sasami tugged on his ears gently, "I'll explain later, go wind scar the crap out of that guy like… now before he kills any of the monks."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled out his Tessaiga, "thought you'd never ask."

Katori frowned, "well this isn't what I had planned, there's no way I'm fighting some half-breed for the scripture I'll just come after you later." He disappeared before Inuyasha could even bring his sword up.

Inuyasha growled, "what the hell did that guy just say? I'll kill him!"

Sasami's eye twitched slightly, "I think it's a bit late to be getting all pissy besides I'm a bit more worried about the scripture statement. Sanzo, would you be so kind as to explain what the hell is going on?"

Sanzo snorted, "what's there to explain? The idiot demon wants the scripture you hold. I don't know why though it's not that powerful."

Sasami looked thoughtful for a second, "you know now I'm remembering why we parted ways…"

Kagome tugged on Sasami's arm, "um… who are these people?"

Sasami smiled a bit, "well this is Genjyo Sanzo and I… don't know who the others are. Though I feel I should explain that Sanzo is basically… how do I put this? He's Sesshomaru only the human version."

Miroku smiled faintly, "which means he basically doesn't care about anything but himself am I right?"

"Correct," Sasami said cheerfully.

Sanzo scowled, "oi!"

Hakkai laughed softly, "I think that's quite on the mark actually." Sanzo didn't argue anymore but he continued to look highly irritated. Hakkai turned to Sasami and smiled gently, "may I ask how you know our, for lack of a better word, leader?"

Sasami raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on that, "we had the same master growing up. We um… I suppose you could say we grew up together. I'm sorry but who are you?"

Hakkai sweatdropped, "oh I suppose that would be important to tell you wouldn't it? I'm Cho Hakkai, and this is Son Goku and Sha Gojyo."

Gojyo walked over and grinned slightly down at her, "hey it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely female. It's also refreshing to see you're not as uptight as Sanzo-sama over there."

Sasami could feel a slight blush creep over her cheeks, "well I suppose I just didn't let things affect me in the same way they did Sanzo."

Sango's eyes widened in surprise and leaned in to whisper to Kagome, "is Sasami blushing? This is the same girl who punches Miroku out when he continually asks women to have his child."

Kagome nodded, "yeah but then that was a nice comment, I'd blush at that too."

Miroku looked thoughtful, "this guy has style…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "can we get moving? If we're not going to sleep here then we need to get set up somewhere before it gets too dark."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly, "Inuyasha… sit boy!" Inuyasha let out a yelp as he wanted crashing to the ground. She ignored the string of curses coming from him.

Sasami sighed and squatted down next to him, "did it ever occur to you to not try to piss her off all the time? Like be polite when you make those kinds of suggestions."

Inuyasha growled, "like hell."

She sighed and stood back up, "well anyway we really can't worry too much about this Katori guy. After all, we have enough things to worry about as it is."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "so you are going to ignore my warning?"

Sasami shook her head, "no trust me I will take full heed of what you are telling me but you have to understand we have our own problems to deal with as well."

Hakkai stayed quiet for a second before finally speaking up, "perhaps we could help you out a bit, at least until this thing with Katori is dealt with."

Sasami hesitated, "well I don't know… I wouldn't want to-"

"That would be so nice of you guys!" Kagome interrupted, "would you really help out?" Hakkai smiled gently and began to talk to her about how they would join their two groups together, leaving the rest of them to just stare and wonder what the hell had happened.

Inuyasha stood next to Sasami with his arms crossed, "I blame you for this."

Sasami's eye twitched, "as much as I'm sure it's easier for you to just blame me this is actually not my fault. Despite whatever you may think I am not psychic dog boy, I can't see the future."

Miroku sweatdropped, "now, now you two play nice."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "are those two always like that?"

Sango looked thoughtful for a second, "no… usually they're screaming at each other."

Goku blinked innocently, "I'm still really hungry, when are we going to eat?"

Sango smiled, "as soon as those two stop arguing… if they do stop."

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Sasami shouted at the top of her lungs. There was a moment of silence as they all stopped and waited. Kagome even looked back wide eyed and wondered for a split second if Inuyasha would go crashing to the ground.

Inuyasha composed himself and growled, "what the hell was that about bitch?"

Sasami frowned and walked away, "darn and I honestly thought that would work."

Miroku tried hard to hold back the laughter that was threatening to erupt, "too bad that only works for Kagome, huh Sasami-sama?"

She shrugged and hooked her arm with Kagome's, pulling her forward, "meh I'll figure something out with that, don't worry."

Sango giggled and followed, "so where are we going this time? We did basically ditch the temple since they irritated you."

Sasami looked back and grinned, "we're camping out of course, we kind of don't have a choice."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "why the hell are we leaving the comfort of a temple to sleep in the woods?"

Sasami sweatdropped, "I may have said a couple of rude things to the head monk and now he hates my stinking guts."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow before smirking, "tch and here I thought you were more polite than me, I suppose that was my mistake."

Miroku chuckled, "she can be kind when it suits her."

Inuyasha grumbled, "she should have been kind to the fucking monks. I'm tired of sleeping out in the ground you know?"

Sasami shrugged, "I'm not going to demean myself just so you have a futon to sleep in, I'm not that low on self-esteem."

Miroku sighed, "come now Inuyasha, sleeping outside won't be that bad." Inuyasha only grumbled and followed the two girls in front of him.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "I take it we're going with them?" Sanzo hesitated for a second before nodding and following the half-demon. Hakkai only sighed and motioned for Goku and Gojyo to follow.

Gojyo stuck his hands and in his pockets and leaned forward, "so what do you think man? She seems pretty cool for someone who grew up with Sanzo."

Hakkai nodded, "she is a lot gentler, from what I see anyway." He looked thoughtfully at Sasami, who had released the other girl and was now walking freely. He turned to say something to Gojyo but was interrupted as Goku rushed between them to catch up with Sasami. He skidded to a stop next to the older girl and grinned.

"When are we going to eat?" Goku asked bouncing from one foot to the other.

Sasami raised an eyebrow and smirked, "as soon as we set up camp I guess." Goku cheered and hugged her around the middle, happy to hear he would be eating soon. She looked surprised by the action and flinched slightly but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of the shirt and held him up, "what the hell is the matter with you? You seem more annoying than Shippo."

"Hey!" Shippo instantly protested, "I'm not annoying."

Sasami shot Inuyasha a look, "put him down this instant."

Goku wiggled, "Oi Sanzo! Tell him to put me down right now!" Sanzo's eye twitched and he slid the gun into his hand. He was cut short however by Sasami smacking Inuyasha.

"Would you put him down!" she scowled, "stop picking on people like that you jerk!"

Inuyasha grumbled and put Goku down, "you're the one who… never mind." He stopped talking at the look in her eye. While Sasami hadn't been exactly open about what had happened to her in the past, it was quite clear that it had pained her.

She pulled Kagome away from the main road, "come on lets set up over here." Inuyasha followed with a lot of grumbling and whining.

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha is asking for death… what is he thinking?"

Miroku looked back down the road, "I think he's thinking that we had a perfectly good place to sleep until Sasami got mad at the monks… or got the monks mad at her however you wish to interpret it."

"Sasami's never really liked monks," Sanzo interrupted, "she's always thought they were a bunch of arrogant bastards who thought they were better than everyone else. I have to admit I agree with her to a point."

Gojyo smirked and looked back at Sanzo, "so you admit it, monks are all shitty."

Sanzo glared at him, "shut up before I have to kill you." Gojyo dodged the gunshot and grumbled about oversensitive monks with issues.

Hakkai smiled weakly, "is there anyway I can help in setting up camp?"

Sasami shook her head slightly, "no it's all right but thanks for asking. We'll have things set up pretty quick actually."

Kagome hesitated for a second, "actually I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind if I went home tomorrow. I really need to catch up on things."

Inuyasha jumped down next to Kagome, "what? There is no way you're going home now! We have stuff to do and deal with."

Sasami shoved him to the side, "that's fine, we'll wait till you come back to find Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards."

Kagome smiled, "thanks a bunch Sasami I knew I could count on you."

Inuyasha shot her an evil glare, "I am so going to get you for this."

Sasami ignored him, "come on guys to bed we have to get our butts back to Kaede's tomorrow."

Miroku chuckled, "well this will be interesting."

Sango sighed, "I have no doubt about it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

So hope you enjoyed that

Sanzo: I believe that is called torture

What? Making people wait for the next chapter?

Sanzo: no making people have to read this

You are so mean :pouts:

Sanzo: When the hell did I say I was nice?

Well... actually you never did.

Sanzo: Exactly my point

Well poo then. Now to all you lovely people out there review if you want the next chapter... as soon as I type it up of course!

Sanzo:;in background: don't review!

...i am so going to hurt you for that one

Sanzo: I'd like to see you try

Oh I will :chases after Sanzo: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 sorry it took so long to get up

Sanzo: I'm sure these people were quite grateful.

It wouldn't kill you to be nice you know.

Sanzo: That would require me to care what you thought.

I'm going to ignore your nasty attitude and say thanks to the ONE person who reviewed.

Sanzo: the lack of reviews should tell you something.

You know what you be quiet, I am not going to let you be negative about this story.

Sanzo: hmm I don't need to be negative when nobody likes this story enough to review

...I truly hate you

Sanzo: the feeling is mutual.

You're just damn lucky you're sexy. Now here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Sanzo grumbled as he walked behind Sasami. He was going to kill Inuyasha for making them all get up so early. It wasn't like they were in a hurry for anything, well he wasn't at the very least. He watched the tired look on everyone's face and wondered briefly how often the idiot did this.

Inuyasha shouted from ahead of them, "would you guys hurry up already."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I can't believe he's hurrying us. He's going to try to make me stay anyway."

Sasami shrugged, "I figure he just doesn't like staying in one place for very long, he's impatient and you know that."

Gojyo jogged up to Sasami, "so exactly where are we going here? And why did um dog boy there choose to wake us up earlier than even Sanzo would have?"

Sasami slid her fingers through her hair, pushing it back, "we're going back to Inuyasha's village. Kagome needs to go back home to see her family and to handle some things she's been putting off."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand if SHE has to get home then why are we going to HIS village?"

Miroku smiled slightly, "you shall see, its actually quite interesting." Gojyo shot him a confused look but the monk didn't explain any further. The walk passed quickly despite arguments and shots being thrown back and forth between Sasami and Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and lead the way slightly past the village into the forest behind it.

Inuyasha scowled as his ears twitched on top of his head, "I still don't see why you have to go home."

Miroku sighed, "you never do see why she has to return home."

Hakkai looked around and let the smallest of frowns pass over his lips, "I'm slightly confused as to where exactly we're going. There doesn't appear to be any other village nearby yet we're definitely not going into this one."

Sango smiled, "that's because Kagome doesn't come from this village… you'll see." The vague comments only fueled the confusion that the Sanzo ikkou felt. They followed the others and were surprised when they stopped at an old looking well.

"I haven't agreed to let you go you know," Inuyasha grumbled irritably as Kagome sat at the edge of the well.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "as if I need your permission."

Sasami leaned calmly against a tree, "don't worry Kagome we'll make sure he stays his ass over here and doesn't go get you."

Kagome smiled, "thanks Sasami I really could use some time to catch up on school work and things."

Inuyasha glared, "what's the big deal about school? Why are you so worried about it?"

Hakkai blinked in confusion, "is he… serious?"

Miroku sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "sadly enough… yes he is quite serious." Kagome's eye twitched slightly as she finally jumped through the well. There was a moment of silence from them before Goku let out a yelp.

"She's going to hurt herself by jumping down like that!" he said in a panic, "we should help her out."

Sasami couldn't help the amused chuckle she let out, "go check the well kid, you'll see she's not down there anymore." Goku gave her a confused look before going to the well himself and looking over the edge. His eyes widened considerably at the empty well.

"Interesting," Hakkai said softly, "so the well is a type of portal between this world and wherever Kagome-san is from."

Sasami gave a quick nod, "that's right, the only problem is the only ones who can get through are Kagome and Inuyasha there."

Sanzo eyed her for a second, "do you not have the capacity in you to stay out of trouble?"

Sasami shrugged, "didn't Sanzo-sama always say I was a magnet for trouble? You can't deny who you are and I don't intend to."

Inuyasha growled, "that's it I'm going over to make sure she comes back."

"No you're not," Sasami said calmly.

Inuyasha shot her a glare, "you know we need her over here to look for the jewel shards. This is way more important then her school thing. She needs to stay here to help."

Sasami's eyes narrowed, "you are such a selfish bastard. She is the only one of us who has the tiniest inkling towards a normal life and you want to ruin that for her. Just because you ruined things for yourself doesn't mean you have to ruin things for her."

"Perhaps this isn't the best conversation to be having," Miroku tried in vain to stop the argument before it began. He had the distinct feeling that this argument wasn't going to go anywhere good, not with the implications she was making.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, "this is her duty. She's the one who broke the jewel so she has to fix it."

Her frown deepened, "you have got to be kidding me. You are a half-demon, Sango has her problems that I won't go into, Miroku has the goddamn curse Naraku put on him, and my issues far surpass yours. Sanzo over there has some of the same issues I do and the fact that those three are traveling with him is enough proof to me that they have serious problems themselves. Kagome is the only one who has any chance to live a normal and happy life and you want to be an asshole and ruin that for her!"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock for a second before growling and shouting right back at her, "who the hell says I'm ruining anything for her. It's her own fault anyway for breaking the jewel. If she hadn't broken the jewel in the first place we wouldn't be having this problem."

Sango sighed, "perhaps we should leave these two at it. Would you four like to get some rest and something to eat?"

"Yeah food!" Goku yelled cheerfully.

Gojyo frowned slightly at the arguing pair, "so… he's a half-demon too?"

Miroku nodded, "yes which is probably why he's so angry towards everything all the time. Though I'm not sure why he's so anger filled towards Sasami. She was the one who stopped me from trying to kill him the first time we met, nearly gave me a concussion in the process."

Sanzo looked at the other monk out of the corner of his eye, "I know she came to Japan when she was a child… where did she stay?"

Miroku paused and chuckled, "actually she stayed in my temple. From the very start she didn't like my master. I believe she called him a farce and a pathetic excuse for a monk, among other things."

Sanzo smiled slightly, "I believe that, it sounds quite like her."

Goku blinked back innocently, "hey Sanzo… do you love Sasami-chan?"

Sanzo stumbled before smacking Goku hard on the head with the harisen, "don't ask stupid questions or else I'll kill you."

Goku rubbed his injured head, "ow… but Sanzo it was only a question." Sanzo glared at him as they made their way back into the village to rest. Goku continued to pout and whine behind Sanzo as the older man pointedly ignored him. Miroku just watched in slight shock at the interaction between the two.

Hakkai chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sanzo is not exactly a nice person. He has a lot of bad things in his past and therefore takes a lot of it out on those around him."

Gojyo put his hands behind his head, "yeah and the poor monkey takes the brunt of the anger. I'm still surprised the monk knows a girl so well."

Hakkai shook his head before turning to the monk, "so you must know quite a lot about Sasami. She seems like quite a spirited person."

Miroku hesitated, "actually I don't really know that much about her to be honest. She refuses to talk about anything that happened to her before she showed up at our temple. I know that something very bad happened to her but I'm not quite sure what it was."

"Well yeah she just said she was really screwed up," Gojyo pointed out as he slid his hands into his pockets.

Miroku shook his head, "no that's not why I know. The first few months that she stayed at our temple she had nightmares every night. It was… quite unsettling to hear her screaming in the middle of the night but I repeat, she wouldn't say what happened."

Hakkai took that information in before responding, "perhaps what happened to Sanzo also happened to her and then some. She seems to be a little less hostile, however."

Gojyo grinned as he looked in the direction they had come from, "and she's pretty cute too, despite being a priestess and all."

Hakkai sighed, "as I was saying, she seems to have dealt with her issues better than Sanzo has."

Miroku nodded slightly, "yes… that is probably the case." Gojyo was about to make another comment but was interrupted by Sasami catching up with them with a furious look on her face. Miroku raised an eyebrow, "I take it Inuyasha did not take your speech well."

Sasami scowled as she brushed the hair out of her eyes, "the idiot refuses to listen to me I honestly don't know why I even try anymore its ridiculous."

Miroku chuckled, "now Sasami it could be worse, I'm not sure how but it could be."

Sasami looked back at him, "you really sure do know how to make a girl feel better don't you? You are so lucky I'm too pissed at Inuyasha to take it out on you."

Gojyo flicked his lighter open and lit a cigarette, "let me guess you get mad at the guy all the time, it wouldn't have anything to do with him being a half demon does it?"

Sasami let out a snort, "he's an idiot. It has nothing to do with him being a half demon unless I'm false in my belief that being a half demon does not automatically mean half a brain."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "well I guess I should be glad you won't hold any grudges against me for being a half demon."

Miroku blinked in surprise, "you don't look like any half demon I've seen."

Sasami looked back at him through her bangs and eyed him carefully, "red eyes and red hair… you're that kind of half demon."

Miroku frowned, "could you explain this to me? I'm a little lost on what's going on."

Hakkai chuckled, "where we're from half demons don't look like your friend Inuyasha they look like Gojyo here."

Miroku let out a small sound of understanding, "I think I see…" He watched the now identified half demon as his long red hair fell into his eyes. He continued to smoke nonchalantly and walked next to Sasami with one hand shoved in his pocket.

"WAAAAH HAREHATTE!" Goku's voice broke through the silence as they arrived at the village.

Sasami's eyes widened slightly, "what the hell is going on in there?"

Gojyo couldn't help but chuckle, "the monkey is hungry and wants to eat."

Sango came out of the hut with a surprised look, "that monk… he makes you look like a harmless bunny Sasami!"

Sasami raised an eyebrow, "I didn't remember Sanzo being that bad… but then my memory of him may be fuzzy."

"You idiot monkey!" Sanzo screamed before two gun shots were heard.

Hakkai gave a small smile, "well it appears as if Sanzo is fine with this situation at the very least." Sasami tried not to laugh at the shocked look on Miroku and Sango's faces. She pushed gently past them and went into the hut. She grabbed the gun from Sanzo as he leveled it at Goku who was sputtering and whining about food. She gave him a slight glare before tucking the gun into the back of her pants.

"While I'm sure there is probably a reason for your constant shooting like a madman you are going to scare Lady Kaede and the rest of the villagers," she began in a calm cool voice, "and while that may not seem like a big deal for you, Inuyasha has enough problems in this village without you adding to them by being a violent asshole."

Sanzo scowled and reached out for his gun, "do I look like I care? Give me back my gun this instant."

Her gaze was even and cool, "no I will not, not until you promise to stop shooting at the poor kid and stop scaring all the villagers."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "hey you mind coming with us so you can keep the monk here in line? You seem to be able to do it quite well."

Hakkai let out a nervous chuckle, "now honestly I don't think all that's necessary."

Sanzo growled, "would you just give me back my gun?"

Sasami tucked her hair behind her ear before shooting him a small glare, "not until we leave the village, or at the very least until you need it. I won't have you scaring these poor villagers even more than they probably are."

Sango hesitantly stood between the glaring pair, "did you leave Inuyasha at the well? You know he's only going to follow Kagome if you leave him there."

Sasami shook her head slightly, "no I made it quite clear that he shouldn't follow Kagome this time."

Goku scratched the top of his head before looking at Sasami with curiosity, "where is that Inuyasha guy anyway?"

Sango froze for a second as the question so innocently asked sunk in, "where IS Inuyasha if you're so sure he's not going to go after Kagome."

Miroku's eyes widened slightly, "you didn't."

Hakkai frowned slightly, "didn't…what?"

Sasami tapped her chin slightly with her pointer finger, "well I can't really be blamed for what Inuyasha is basically asking for, it's his own fault if he gets himself in these situations you know." Before Miroku or Sango could protest any more towards her way of handling things, Inuyasha came storming in holding up kunai in his hands.

"I shouldn't give these back you know," he practically snarled before handing the weapons to the slightly smirking priestess in front of him.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, "did you pin him to a tree with kunai?" He couldn't help but notice the holes in the half demon's outfit.

"What else do you think the bitch did?" Inuyasha practically screamed.

Sasami's eyes narrowed slightly, her fingers tightening around one of the kunai, "what did you just call me? I was under the impression we had things clear about the names you were not allowed to call me."

Inuyasha scowled, "fine whatever. You deserve to be called that every now and then. What the hell was the point in pinning me to the tree anyway?"

Miroku couldn't help but laugh, "I think the point is quite clear Inuyasha, if you don't want to admit to knowing the reason that's up to you."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "and this is what you came to? You went the opposite direction I did for this?"

Sasami sighed and crossed her arms, "it wasn't like I was looking for this. When I showed up at Miroku's temple I had… look can I explain to you what happened later. I'm not comfortable explaining in front of all these people."

Sanzo looked at her seriously for a second before giving a slight nod, "I understand."

Inuyasha scowled, "so what are we supposed to do? Twiddle our thumbs and wait for Kagome to get back."

Sasami sighed and blew the hair out of her eyes, "we are not waiting for Kagome to get back. As it appears I have things to take care of which means… going back to Mushin and getting the scripture I left with him."

Sanzo nearly fell over, "wait you left it where?"

Miroku chuckled nervously at the angry look on the older monk's face, "yes well she decided it was best not to bring it along with us on this… trip."

Hakkai looked thoughtful for a second, "I was under the impression you disliked Miroku's master."

Sasami nodded, "that's correct. However, it was perfect. No one would assume I would leave such an important document with such a fool. No one has guessed that I've left it with him yet but to be on the safe side we are still going to retrieve it from him."

Sanzo scowled and grabbed her by the arm, "Sasami you know how important that scripture is, how important it was to him. He didn't just hand it over to you so you could leave it at some temple with a monk you don't fully trust. How could you so easily toss something so important to the side?"

Sasami didn't flinch and looked at him evenly, "you honestly think that it was easy for me to just give it up? To leave it there? I didn't want to, but I realized it was more likely to be taken from me if I had it with me. I was not going to lose the last thing I have to remind me of him. This was the only way I knew to keep the scripture safe and it kills me more than you know."

Miroku cleared his throat, "perhaps we should leave you two to have this argument on your own?'

Sanzo let go of her arm, "no its fine, this argument is over." Sasami didn't say a word as she followed Sango to get supplies. Hakkai on the other hand followed Sanzo with a small frown on his face. He had noticed the flash of emotions that had passed between the two at the harsh words.

"Sanzo," Hakkai began slowly, "what is so wrong with her wanting to make sure the scripture stays safe? If she believes this was the only way then that may be best."

"It was not the only way," Sanzo practically growled. His fists were clenched tight at his sides and he refused to turn to the other man. His shoulders were held high and the muscles were drawn tight as his anger rolled off him in waves. His next words were spoken through gritted teeth, "she should have kept the scripture at her side no matter what it took to keep it there."

Hakkai watched him quietly for another second before responding, "do you really think that would have been best?" He didn't want to anger the monk more so he chose to keep his distance as he asked the question.

Sanzo looked back at him for a second before relaxing slightly, "you may possibly be right… it doesn't change that I am uncomfortable with how she handled things."

Gojyo walked over to the two, "as much as I would like to have Hakkai tell you off for being an idiot those three over there are making plans to leave."

Hakkai looked slightly confused for a second, "there are four of them…"

Gojyo chuckled, "yeah I know but the Inuyasha guy seems like he refuses to go. I think that Sasami chick is gonna drag him out by the ear if he doesn't agree to go with them of his own free will."

Hakkai smiled slightly, "I must say she is quite spirited isn't she?"

Goku shoved past Gojyo with a happy grin, "hey Sasami said she'd make sure we'd have something to eat before we left. So come on guys hurry up I'm getting hungry!"

Gojyo shoved the talkative monkey's head down, "yeah we know you're hungry. You're always hungry monkey boy."

Goku shoved him away, "get off! So are we going to go with them huh Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked at the younger boy in front of him carefully for a second before sighing and running his fingers through his hair, "of course we're going with them."

Goku let out a happy whoop, "I like them, though Sasami seems kind of harsh…"

"She used to be much nicer," Sanzo mumbled slightly before shaking his head and turning back to the other three, "we have to stick around with them for a while, at least until I'm satisfied with the safety of the scripture she's supposed to protect."

Hakkai nodded, "that sounds fine Sanzo, since it was your decision to come here in the first place."

Gojyo stretched before putting Goku in a headlock, "come on kid let's get something to eat." Goku tried to wiggle free as he whined about stupid kappa.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "and you're sure about this?"

Sanzo nodded before following Goku and Gojyo, "yes I am absolutely sure about this."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

So that was the next chappie I hope you guys enjoyed.

Sanzo: I wonder how many people didn't bother to read this?

Could you at least try to be a little positive here?

Sanzo: being positive is highly overrated.

Only with you is it overrated.

Sanzo: have you ever seen me be positive in the very least?

You make a good point... all right well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Sanzo: didn't you say you were a review whore?

Shut up.. even if I am you don't need to tell people that!

Sanzo: just give her some reviews so she stops pouting like the pathetic little thing she is.

Please review or else Sanzo will shoot you.

Sanzo: I didn't say all that...

You will shoot because I said so

Sanzo: that's what you think.

I'm going to choose to ignore that sentence, so please review!


End file.
